Death of a Hero
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Spider-man is dead and now the whole city of New York mourns, see the reactions of a few of it's inhabitants and those among the superhero community. Warning: Character death (obviously).


So this is intended to be a quick little one-shot that I felt I had to get out before the idea escaped.

So let me know what you all think.

The day had been won, the villains had been defeated, and the world had been saved, but there was no cheering on either side. In a rare moment all of New York City, the City That Never Sleeps, was silent as it collectively tried to digest what had happened. The thing that caused this miraculous silence? The beaten, broken, and dead body of somebody that had come to be seen as the heart and soul of both New York and the Superhero community, lying in the street was a masculine body wearing a red and blue costume with a black spider logo. The whole of New York was silent because one of its great defenders, the Amazing Spider-man, had died trying to save the citizens of New York from a threat that they couldn't even remember now. What made the whole scene even more surreal was that most of the people in his rogue's gallery were there, Black Cat, Venom, and Doc Ock just to name a few, were staring at the body in quiet shock, almost like the day they had imagined had finally come but not in the way they wanted. Finally, a loud metallic clang could be heard, as one the group's head turned and they saw Captain America with a horrified look on his face and his shield on the ground. As if a signal had been given someone had begun crying, that one person had quickly turned into two, and eventually the whole crowd was either crying or standing in silent reverence.

With J. Jonah Jameson….

John Jonah Jameson Junior, the Editor in Chief and Publisher of the Daily Bugle, looked far older than he normally did. His clothes were disheveled, his hair a matted mess, he didn't have a cigar hanging from between his lips like he normally did, and he looked like it had been days since he last slept. This was a day he always thought he would greet with elation, however all he could do is look down at what the headline would be in every paper, news site, and blog across the country, and maybe the world come tomorrow, ' **The Amazing Spider-man Killed by Captain America** '.

"How did it ever come to this," Jameson asked rhetorically, leaning back heavily in his chair and running a hand over his face.

One Week Later…

The mood in Avengers Tower was the same as it had been for the past week, somber. The only benefit that seemed to be had was that all the villains across the world were being uncharacteristically quiet. Sitting at a table in the corner of the many rooms in Avengers Tower were three people, the first was a man that stood about 5'3" tall wearing blue gloves, a sleeveless yell spandex suit with three black lines on each side his abdomen, and blue boots with black lines running up the middle and around the top of them, his hair was wild like he just got out of bed, his dark blue eyes stared at the beer in his hand this man was infamous the world over as the feral mutant Wolverine but he was known to his friends as either Logan or James Howlett, the person to his left was a woman with long black dyed hair, green eyes which could be seen because she currently had her mask off, her suit was red with black lines forming a triangle at the center of her chest that was filled in with yellow, she wore yellow gloves and boots with black lines encircling her forearms and calves, and a yellow shape that went from the bottom of her chest all the way down her stomach, and wings in the shape of spider webs attached the underside of her arms and to her ribs. This woman was Jessica Drew, known to the world at large as Spider-woman, and she sadly look down at the table she and the other two were sitting at sadly drawing shapes in the table top. The final person at the table was woman with short blonde hair, light blue eyes, wearing a one-piece suit with the shoulders, neck, gloves, and boots being a light red, a yellow starburst pattern at the center of her chest, and the rest of the suit being a dark blue. Her name was Carol Danvers now known to the world as the new Captain Marvel and she solemnly looked at the glass of water in front of her.

"You know it still doesn't feel real," Carol stated, taking a sip of her water.

"You're telling me," Logan replied before letting out a humorless chuckle, "you know I keep expecting the web head to walk through the door at any moment, his suit tore up and looking like he got put through a meat grinder, and ask why we all look like our dog just died."

"Sounds like something he would do," Jessica said, a sad smile on her face after wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes, "probably have some kind of bad joke or one liner all prepared when we start yelling at him."

"Has anyone been to see how she's doing," Carol asked, thinking of Spider-man's aunt, it was at that moment Jessica got up from the table and went to one of the vending machines in the room.

"Never found the courage to," Wolverine answered, slowly pushing the beer away from him, "besides last I heard Stark was going to do it."

A moment later Jessica had come back to the table with a small bottle of soda and sat back down.

"You think Cap regrets what he did," Jessica asked, eyeing the soda before twisting the top off and drinking some of it.

"Turned himself in immediately after without a fight," Logan answered with a sigh, before gently grabbing his beer and holding it up.

"Here's to the Webhead," Logan announced, grabbing the attention of everyone else in the room as they all simultaneously raised their glasses, "a friend and hero to us all."

"All hail the mortal Spider-man," Thor shouted in respect from the back of the room, "may stories of his deeds be told for all time in the halls of Valhalla."

In the Raft Prison Interrogation Rooms…

Steve Rogers looked blankly down at the metal table that his hands were cuffed to, the cuffs able to restrain the Hulk just long enough for the first Hulkbuster unit to get there and the table seemingly part of the floor, so seamless were the welds fusing it to the floor. The chair he was in was likewise seamlessly welded to the floor with his legs shackled to the legs of the chair. It was at this point that the door opened, spilling light into the room, looking up he saw man in a well-tailored black three-piece suit with a crimson tie and black button up shirt with well-kept black hair, a trimmed moustache and goatee, and blue eyes. This man was Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and the Invincible Iron Man.

"You know," Tony said with a sigh, "in spite of your previous exemplary service to this country they'll likely give you life in prison at the least."

"It's less than I deserve," Steve admitted, not bothering to look up, "have you told her yet?"

"Not yet," Tony answered, "she probably knows already anyways."

"His aunt always ways uncanny like that," Steve stated.

"That and the media has been all over it," Tony replied.

"How many," Steve asked, the second half of the question unsaid but understood all the same.

"Every one of them," Tony answered, "every newspaper, news channel, radio channel, talk show, website, and blog has reported on it."

"Still inspiring people even in death," Steve said in amazement, "he was a better hero than I even was."

"On that surprisingly the media agrees," Tony said.

"Before I spend the rest of my life in prison can I make a request," Steve asked.

"Depends on the request," Tony replied.

"I want to be the one to tell her," Steve said.

"You won't make it off the porch," Tony stated in shock.

"It would be no less than I deserve," Steve replied, looking at the table solemnly.

"I can't do that Steve," Tony stated, to which Steve nodded in understanding, just before he got up to walk out the door "but I'll think of something."

"One more thing Tony," Steve called out causing Tony to look at him curiously, "make sure she wants for nothing."

In Queens, New York City, New York…

In a house, much like any other you would find in this section of New York was a elderly woman in a light blue, worn button up shirt, faded blue jeans, and plain white socks, crying as she stood in front of her late nephews room, granted it had been years since he had been in it but she still kept everything exactly as he left it. After all she didn't have the heart to change anything thinking he might need a place to stay incase everything didn't quite work out with the startup he had put together. Now she would never know. It was at this moment that the doorbell rang, which caused to quickly wipe her eyes and hurry to the door. After opening she saw an unexpected sight, on her porch stood Tony Stark in almost a complete set of armor, minus the helmet, and on either side of him was Logan, Carol, Jess, Matt Murdock, and Johnny Storm, all of them in their respective costumes, for the most part without their masks with the exception of Matt because of his blindness and Johnny because his didn't have a mask.

"May Parker," Tony stated, May nodded solemnly tears already reaching her eyes, "odds are you probably already know, but your nephew Peter Parker died."

May involuntarily felt a hand fly to her mouth to cover the sob that was about to come out, even though she already knew.

"And well," Tony sighed, it was this moment that Logan walked forward holding out the folded and tattered remains of the suit her nephew had been wearing on that day with the spider emblem displayed prominently, "we thought that he would rather you have this than it be in some display case in a museum collecting dust."

May quickly grabbed the tattered costume and held it her chest. It was at this moment that the heroes that had showed up put their hands on her shoulders and smiled sadly at her as if they had rehearsed this.

"Also, if you need anything," Tony stated, "day or night let us know."

Later…

May Parker was clutching her nephews costume to her chest with tears in her eyes when she heard a soft knock at the door. Quickly sticking the costume under a pillow on the sofa, and not bothering to see if it was out of sight, then went to the door. Upon opening the door, she saw a woman who stood about 5'10 with shoulder length brown hair and hazel colored eyes wearing a denim jacket, a black t-shirt that was snug on her, blue jeans that hugged her hips, and black Doc Marten boots.

"You probably have no idea who I am," the woman stated, rubbing arms like she was trying to get some warmth in the them, "but my name is Kitty Pryde and…"

It was at this moment May wrapped the young woman in a hug, which caused her to look in shock and with tears leaking from her eyes.

"I know exactly who you are," May replied, "after all my nephew talked about you so much."

"You know I thought I was coming here to comfort you," Kitty said, returning the hug. All May did was smile as she soothingly rubbed the young woman's back.

"I know," May replied before gently guiding Kitty to the couch, with the tattered costume half sticking out from underneath the pillow she had hastily tossed it under. Upon seeing it Kitty gently lifted the pillow, like she was afraid that at any moment the costume underneath it would disappear if she moved too fast. After the pillow was moved she gingerly picked up the costume and looked it with tears in her eyes.

"You know there was rarely a time he was happier than wearing this suit," Kitty stated, before holding it to her chest. At this point May once again hugged Kitty as she cried, gently rubbing Kitty's back.

"You know I came here to comfort you," Kitty stated, "after all you lost someone who was like a son to you."

"And judging by the way you're reacting it looks like you lost your other half," May said with a sad smile.

"I also came over here to tell you something else," Kitty looked at May barely holding back her remaining tears.

"What's that," May asked curiously, without saying a word Kitty reached into her jacket and pulled out two folded-up pictures that made May gasp in surprise.

"We were going to tell you together after everything calmed down," Kitty said, once again rubbing her arms. Immediately May Parker hugged the girl, letting the pictures fall the first was of her nephew inside a courthouse dressed in a maroon t-shirt, a sky-blue jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes and Kitty proudly showing the cheapest rings that anybody laid eyes and the second was a sonogram with the outline of a baby barely visible.

One Year Later, on the roof of the Skyscraper…

It has been a year since the death of Peter Parker, whose identity was revealed as Spider-man, and crime had seen a slow but steady rise, in spite of the some of the heroes taking turns protecting the city. After all they couldn't be around to protect the city all the time. But after finally recreating the accident and his web fluid and web shooters I was. A bolt of lightning illuminated a figure in a black costume with red fingers, a red V-shape going down to the middle of his stomach with a red spider web design extending out of the V-shape and over his shoulders, and a red spider emblem on his chest just before he jumped off the skyscraper.

Who am I you must be wondering to yourselves as I web swing above you, some of you holding a biography on Peter Parker, some talking on your phones, some sipping coffee, and some with your heads down. Well my name is Miles Morales, and while Peter Parker maybe gone…SPIDER-MAN LIVES!

So what do you all you lovely readers think?

I was originally conflicted on who to make as Peter's love interest, so to speak, with ideas ranging from Wasp to Captain Marvel to Black Widow, but I ultimately settled on Shadowcat because reasons.

Well anyway if any of you want to make this into a full blown story or just a series of one-shots let me know.

Any way have a nice day, and remember anyone can be a hero.


End file.
